Saga 6
Saga 6: Civil War Events The coolcrew flies back to Earth. Gru has taken over the government, Alek has been frozen, and the coolcrew is surprised that Alec actually had a doppelganger. The coolcrew quickly kicks Gru out. VSauce is appointed to take over while Alek is thawing out. Will and Matthew get angry at each other about this, Will wants to change the government so there’s less takeovers, and wants to be more accepting of people's ideas because he feels like some people (including himself) don't get a say.. They have a rock paper scissors match, and Will wins. Matthew denies it and they fight, Will barely wins. The WillieGang is formed. Will recruits Evan and Coulter immediately. He calls Daniel, who is busy during tech support but he says he’ll help. Alec and Fabi stay with Matthew, and since Fabi is staying, so is Kaelana. Matthew calls Tyler and Tyler says he’ll stay. Tyler talks to Matthias, who he bonded with over both being spies, he also pays a price, and Matthias joins the coolcrew’s fight. Coulter calls Jim Carrey and convinces him to join the WillieGang. They get someone to take over prime minister while he’s gone. Evan gets Sam to join the WillieGang. Loli Vampire is sick of Alec and Matthew's zhit and joins the WillieGang. Matthew convinces Starbino to stay with the coolcrew, he’s hesitant at first, but he knows more people in the coolcrew, (Alec, Fabian, Kaelana, Tyler... ). Matthew Underwood and Lil Luzi stay with the CoolCrew. The WillieGang makes a base in San Francisco, Coulter opens a WillieGang theme park. The WillieGang has war ships, Evan’s is the S. S. Pacito and Coulter's is the S. S. Shmurda. The WillieGang boycotts FabiCorp, and the coolcrew boycotts Sam Industries. FabiCorp increases the research division to create better FabiRockets, FabiBots and FabiWeapons. Andrew W.K. and Garzooka hear about this and get into an argument, where Garzooka accuses W.K. of being lazy and W.K. calls him uptight. W.K. joins the WillieGang. Garzooka helps the coolcrew. The WillieGang zucking firebombs FabiCorp’s main headquarters in Seattle. Evan leads the firebombing with Coulter and Andrew W.K. Coulter and Evan call Zorgus Brongus, and Coulter helps translate between the two on the phone conversation. Zorgus agrees because he’s close with Evan and Will and likes Coulter, and likes starting revolutions. Alec walks into Sam Industries and schedules an appointment with Sam in 5 minutes, and then talks to Sam. Sam doesn’t realize it’s Alec because he’s on a phone call. Alec places a pipe bomb in the room and runs out. Sam's Voltacs(robots) protect Sam's upper body but fail to protect his legs, and it makes him paralyzed. While Sam is healing, head researchers of Sam Industries make robotic spider legs for Sam. The next day they successful transplant it on his torso. Kanye West and Jim Jones hear about how Will wants less takeovers and they join due to having been kicked out of the presidency. Will and Kaelana have tea on the Steamboat Willie, and Kaelana declares neutrality. Matthew goes to his bank for funds, and realizes Doug Walker, his bank teller, could be a great force for the fight, and Doug gladly agrees to fight for his employer, so he doesn't have to. FabiCorp works on a bioweapon. The coolcrew sends Tyler as a spy. Daniel starts hacking into the coolcrew mainframe to find important information. Evan and Will start training in the secret base. FabiCorp, using Gamer Sans, SANS AI, and Dark SouljaSans’ ashes, recreate Sans. He swears loyalty to FabiCorp in gratitude and because Fabi is his great friend. While the fighting is happening, Matthew Underwood is investigating Gru. At a hockey game, Fabi brings a bio weapon to the game because he thinks Coulter is at it, but Matthew tells him to not release it due to innocent civilians. Also Coulter was at a different hockey game. The coolcrew and williegang need ice crystals from Antarctica to help create superweapons. So Will, Coulter, and Evan go and Matthew, Alec, and Fabi go. They have a shootout while slipping on ice but both get out barely unscathed and with some crystals. The WillieGang lures Matthew to their secret base, which has an invisible forcefield, and they try to kidnap Matthew. Alec was with Matthew and they kidnap Will instead. Evan tries to grab Will and set him free but Alec cuts Evan's hand off. Evan gets a robotic hand thanks to Sam Industries. He asserts himself as the leader. Daniel finds the location of the coolcrew’s base. Evan plans his attack with the WillieGang. They plan to have Coulter and Daniel find and rescue Will while the others attack from the outside. He tells Sam to get a team of Voltacs to evacuate innocent restaurant customers and hotel guests. There’s an intense battle at coolcrew tower which is hidden in a volcano, but Daniel found the location. Tyler knew that they were coming due to his spying. In the battle everyone gets severely wounded. Loli Vampire and Alec destroy the universe, and Adam Sandler rewinds time with his time remote from Click to fix that. Andrew W.K. blows up the coolcrew tower and it collapses. Matthew Underwood arrives with information about Gru after the tower falls. He leads everyone to Gru, who is at a random government base with a skull mask and moving the moon to the Earth due to his stealing plan failing and wanting to destroy humanity. At the outpost, Gru shows evidence and tells his first hand account of Alec slaughtering the Aleconda tribe, a a spirit that split into Matthew being the one who told him. Will flips out on Matthew and Alec due to rage and feeling lied to, and Evan backs him up. Everyone else is using their powers to hold off the moon, but the skull mask is powerful. Gru laughs while they fight. After a bloody encounter, Will, Matthew, Alec, and Evan give the last push to the moon, overpowering Gru, and Will stabs Gru with his sword. The shaking moon wakes up Jeff, who has been in a coma on the moon since Saga 3. He transforms into a bat, and flies onto Loli Vampire, who is helping push the moon, and he stays on her until she lands on Earth, nobody noticing him. Matthew realizes he needs to change his leadership, be a bit more organized and accepting of new ideas. Will realizes he should’ve been more civil with his ways, but still is mad at Mattwo, begrudgingly having a truce and going back to his base. Andrew W.K. and Garzooka make up. The rest of the williegang comes to a truce, except for Kanye, Evan, and Daniel. Category:Sagas